Gears of War: Mischief and Mayhem
by MySoxRockXD
Summary: Humanity has a big problem on their hands, as if fighting the locusts wasn't bad enough, rust lung seems to be rapidly spreading through out the population and the only hospital in Jacinto is struggling to cope, can they discover a cure in time? ColeXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Mischief and Mayhem**

Quick Bio:

Sarah Miles

Raven Black Hair, barely shoulder length, straight and choppy but usually pulled into a ponytail

Odd eyes, one an icy blue almost white, the other a darkish green.

Slim/Athletic build, is slightly curvy but it's hidden mostly under her armour.

She acts positive and sarcastic, but she's afraid of the dark and has an injury which inhibits her. She's told no one, only her doctor, Hoffman, and Anya know of it.

Chapter 1:

There she was lounging in her personal quarters – being one of the few women on base had its perks. After having a quick shower, she took out her longshot, dissembling it so she could smooth out the barrel, last time she had used it the shot was a little to the left, granted that was the other day, so it needed to be fixed as she might be lucky enough to get a patrol mission soon, instead of helping out the hospital or training the rookies. Don't get her wrong, she likes how rewarding it feels to help her fellow gears return to health, but it just doesn't compare to the heart pumping, adrenaline rush of a firefight.

With that in mind there was a knock at the door, dragging her out from her thoughts. Carefully placing the dismantled parts of her longshot on the bed where she had previously been sitting, she answered the door to come face to face with a certain blonde.

"Hey Anya, what can I do for ya?" She asked with a polite smile, leaving the door open and returning to the bed to reassemble her longshot, already guessing the reason Anya was here to see her.

"I'm just here to let you know Delta squad is to be doing a routine scout of Jacinto's border, the guys already know as I found them all in the mess hall just before." Anya remained in the doorway, politely regarding the only female member of Delta squad, as she assembled her longshot in a flash. Anya could tell right away, that Sarah was looking forward to this as much as the guys had been. None of them would admit it of course, but she could tell they were getting restless being stationed here at base. She couldn't blame them of course; she watched countless gears everyday go through the same process of relief, relaxation to restlessness and irritation, mainly resulting in the people of said squads being put on some kind of recon mission or ground scout, to prevent any fighting or problems at base.

Sarah grinned to herself at Anya's words 'course they were all in the mess hall, they're guys, always thinking with their stomachs, or at least predominantly.

"Great, be out there in five yea?" Flicking her gaze towards the blonde's face to see a happy smile adorning her features. She nodded, flashing a quick smile and a wave before leaving the female gears quarters in peace. Shaking her head she quickly adorned her armour, picking up her lancer and longshot and attaching them accordingly before heading out to where the ravens waited.

"When will Anya and Marcus just jump each other already? It's so obvious." muttering to herself as she entered the courtyard, a single raven ready and waiting, the rest of delta squad either on board or leaning against said raven.

"Tch! Typical woman, always late." Baird muttered to the others, they all smiled slightly before noticing the look on her face; obviously she had heard his comment. However, she chose to ignore it, and acknowledged her sergeant instead, from his perch leaning against the raven.

"Who's our pilot?" she asked with a smile.

"Zack. Now haul ass, we gotta go!" She flashed him a grin before hopping into the raven and leaning into the cockpit,

"Hey gorgeous, did you miss me?" turning in his seat, the pilot spotted a face for sore eyes.

"Sarah! My god girl, it's been ages. I haven't seen you in years, man you don't look a day older, still drop dead gorgeous as always, when you gonna give in and fall madly in love with me so I can whisk you away somewhere and have you all to myself?" Grinning like a madman, he tugged her into a one armed hug from his seat.

"Hello to you too Zack! Man I miss having you around. So going to do a little lady a favour and whisk her away to Jacinto's border where she's gotta patrol?" Batting her eyelashes dramatically with a smirk on her lips,

"Of course my darling, take a seat and I shall honour your request, oh fair one" grinning still as he turned back to the controls and began to start the engine.

Meanwhile, while Sarah was busy with Zack…

Marcus climbed into the raven and sat next to Dom, leaving Baird and Cole opposite, Cole sitting closest to the other side of the raven,

"Oh great, now she's gonna talk 'til next week. We're never getting out of here!" Baird complained once more. Marcus flashed him a glare, already wearing on his nerves, about to tell him to shut it when Cole beats him to the punch.

"Chill baby, she's just saying hello, besides we're getting a nice view while we wait." he added laughing lightly at the end, as low and behold whilst Sarah was conversing with Zack, she was leaning over, giving the guys a full view of her combat adorned rear, completely oblivious to the fact, it seemed. Although that wasn't quite what Marcus had intended to say, it had shut Baird up and Cole wasn't exactly lying, although he only had eyes for a certain blonde, not that he was going to admit it any time soon. This left Cole and Baird eyeing up her behind, before she returned to her seat next to Dom, who was staring out at the courtyard, the raven beginning its assent and flight to their next destination.

They arrived twenty minutes later on the roof of a fairly steady looking building, well… steady in comparison to most of the buildings within sight at least. Still, it took the combined weight of the raven and it's passengers with little complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischief and mayhem**

Chapter 2:

The others all jumped from the raven with relative ease and began moving out of the way, whilst Sarah popped her head back into the cockpit,

"Hey Zack, you take care of yourself! You hear?" Leaning forward she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek,

"Not a problem darlin' as long as you promise to return the favour alright?" He glanced back at her before getting the raven ready to leave,

"Will do Zack, will do!" With that said she hopped out the raven onto the dusty rooftop. Spotting the guys at the other side of the roof, she made her way over, so the raven had space to take off. Speaking of which, as she reached the guys she turned to see the raven about a hundred meters or so away from the building, the remains of the dust storm it had created dying down, as Zack made his way back to Jacinto Central.

Turning back to the guys, Marcus spoke up,

"Alright, we gotta scout from here. Follow the main road all the way up to the church before heading west. Then take the old shopping district to a car park where we call in for a pick up. Clear out any locusts on our way. Move out!" He glanced round, as everyone pulled out their lancers. They all nodded at Marcus before heading for the door leading down into the building.

Delta Squad then single filed down the stairs Cole at point, Marcus covering from behind us, until we reached the ground floor.

"Damn, I thought those stairs were never gonna end." Dom muttered.

"Tell me about it." Was the response as the team spread out in the buildings lobby. Each heading in separate directions, scoping out the lobby, Sarah found herself behind the desk of what must have once been an apartment complex, judging by all the numbered mail slots and the occasional document scattered on the desk, well… from what she could tell from their remains anyways. Spotting a side door, she glanced around; the others too busy checking for tickers and wretches so she pushed the door open, lancer first, to be overwhelmed by the stench of rotting flesh.

"Whoa that's bad." She muttered to herself, one hand covering her mouth and nose, trying to stifle the smell, the other firmly grasping her lancer, still aiming into the closet like space. A quick glance around told her nothing was here, so she hurried to close the door, taking a deep breathe of clean air. Marcus glanced at her, as he was now closest and apparently the only one to notice her actions. She flashed him a smile,

"Don't worry, nothin' but the secretary in there" before they all made their way back to the centre of the room, Marcus shaking his head at her comment.

We exited the building to find ourselves near the end of the road into Jacinto, where the highway began and ran off into the distance. Following the road left they began to fan out across the road, Marcus and Dom on one side, Marcus quickly searching through the ground floor of each building while Dom remained lookout, Cole and Baird doing the same on the other side of the road, which left Sarah taking the middle route, using the abandoned cars as cover while she kept an eye out for snipers and any locusts ahead of them.

A couple of lancer rounds sound to her right, Cole standing guard outside the entrance, whilst Baird sauntered out smirk on his face

"Don't look like you're gonna piss yourself woman, it was only a wretch" Baird was really starting to piss her off today, she wanted to wipe that sorry ass smirk off his face, however a sudden movement in the window behind him distracted her from her anger. Switching to her longshot she aimed for the movement, quickly anticipating it's movements she fired. All was silent for a moment before

"What the hell's going on out here?" Marcus had exited his building to see Sarah's longshot aimed in Baird's direction, window smashed and a shocked Baird standing awfully still and silent.

Cole quickly ducked into the store, avoiding the broken glass, as Sarah turned to Marcus

"There was a wretch" she answered innocently, glancing back to see a look of fury consume Baird's features

"Liar! You just did that to try and scare the shit out of me!" Sarah smiled

"Well I did that too, but it wasn't intentional. Honest" a cheeky grin tugging at her lips. Cole reappeared in the doorway grinning,

"Cole what did you find?" Marcus asked trying to appease the situation

"Two dead wretches and damn girl, remind me never to piss you off" Grinning at the compliment, she took a mock bow

"See told ya!" Before turning on the spot and continuing up the road once more. Marcus sighed before turning and doing the same, Dom smiling followed suit, Cole grinning still patted Baird's shoulder roughly before walking off ahead of him

"Bitch" Baird muttered before following close behind.

After an hour or so of searching, they finally reached the car park of a large supermarket, long since abandoned but was now a regular pick up point for scout parties. Marcus called it in while the others had gone to investigate the supermarket, the raven wouldn't arrive for another 10 minutes or so, so they had time to kill. Whilst Marcus was talking to Anya, after asking for a pick up, facing the car park keeping a general look out. The others however were finding ways to keep themselves entertained in store.

With the others…

Dom, Cole and Sarah began checking out the aisles vaguely for locusts before their attention was drawn to the abandoned goods on the stores shelves. Most of which had been looted, all that remained were perishables still in their containers, still intact enough to recognise but certainly well past their consumption date.

"Ooh Oreos, I haven't had those since I was a kid, man I miss those" Sarah stated smiling, running a finger down the dusty box in memory.

"Man I just miss decent coffee" smiling and shaking his head Cole finished Dom's comment

"Man our coffee tastes like shit" grinning as Sarah rolled her eyes chuckling lightly.

"Where's Bairdy boy gone anyways? Get lost?" fake sympathy laced with sarcasm, what can she say, they just seemed to rub each other the wrong way.

"Nah he's just sulkin', after you shot at him, I think he wants a bit of space, you know? Getting over the fact he got his ass handed to him by a girl" chuckling away as Dom gave the two a curious glance,

"What's up with that anyway? Why'd you shoot at him?" She glanced over at Dom as the trio made their way back to the front of the store,

"I wasn't shootin' at him, believe me he would have felt it if I'd wanted to shoot him. Nah I was just messin' with him 'cause he was tickin' me off" with a shrug

"Remind me to never piss you off" Dom replied with an "I hear that" from Cole.

Reaching the front of the store they scanned for Baird, spotting him… well hearing him inside an office to the side, the door wide open and the occasional mutter or curse escaping. Sarah continued her glance and spotted something that made her grin. Heading in that direction she called out to Dom

"Hey Dom, remember Omega 6? Ilima city?" grinning all the way over

"Yea I remember" catching where this was going "and last time that got you stuck on training for 2 weeks" smirking as she threw him a playful glare,

"It was worth it" running her hand along the handle bar of the shopping trolley standing idle near the entrance.

"What's this? Baby girl been getting' into mischief without me?" approaching at a leisurely pace, Cole and Dom ambled to where Sarah was standing, staring absent minded at the shopping cart.

"About 3 years ago, we got bored on a scout of south east Ilima and decided a little trolley drag race wouldn't hurt, until of course our sergeant of the time caught us, it was like high school all over again" smiling lightly at the memory

"Not gonna try that with Marcus around are you?" Dom asked reaching out to her

"Pfft! No way, I'm not that stupid!" snorting at the idea and turning away from them

"Besides I have no one to race, so where's the fun in it" Taking a few steps towards the aisles again, back still facing Dom and Cole.

There was about thirty seconds silence before the trolley rattled and before she knew it two hands had pulled her shoulders back causing her to fall down in to the newly moved trolley, legs stuck up in the air

"What the-" glancing round to see Dom had pulled her back, Cole at the handle of the cart.

"You ready baby? Your about to ride the Cole train" The pair of them grinning like Cheshire cats, as a slightly worried expression flew over Sarah's face briefly before breaking into a grin

"Bring it baby!" With that Cole set off, hurtling them both down an isle, Sarah screeching in laughter the whole way.

Dom laughing hard as he listened to her screams, Coles chuckling mixed in the background. This had Baird smirking in the doorway of the office he'd been in, the occasional laugh escaping him when her screams increased, as Cole went around a corner particularly fast. Cole swung the trolley from behind an aisle and began tearing up back towards Dom and the others, Sarah screeching in laughter, legs flying above her head, getting a good laugh out of the others

"What the hell is going on now?" shouted a familiar voice.

Marcus had been talking to Anya for a few minutes now, before being interrupted by screams and laughter. Startling them both, Marcus quickly told Anya he had to go, before entering the supermarket to find Dom and Baird creased with laughter, struggling to keep themselves together, then spotting Cole hurtling towards him, pushing a trolley containing the screamer and their legs.

"What the hell is going on now?" He shouted over Sarah's screams, catching everyone's attention, as Cole pulled to a skidded stop, everyone's laughter immediately silenced.

"Erm-well… you see-" came from the trolley, before she was cut off by Cole offering her a hand out of the trolley

"Thanks" he yanked but to no avail, she didn't even budge an inch, he tried again but with little success.

"You've gotta be shitting me. Dom I blame you!" she barked, squirming in her armour, trying to loosen the trolleys hold on her

"Hey, what'd I do?" Dom questioned, approaching the now lowered legs of Sarah

"You pushed me into this damned thing-"

"Hey you started it, you're the one who-"

"Enough! I don't care who damn well started it, just get Sarah out and we'll talk about this later!" Marcus ordered, obviously annoyed at their childish antics, which was just ridiculous, they were trained soldiers, and yet here they were stuck in a shopping cart, announcing to the world their presence.

His thoughts were interrupted as he exited the building, by the earth trembling beneath his feet. Another time and people would have assumed it was an earthquake, but he knew better, they all did, it meant trouble was coming their way and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have a million excuses but i have to admit a lot of it was because I'm lazy and have a short attention span :) thank you to my wonderful beta, I wouldn't have even gotten this far without you, and a big thank you to all those who reviewed/added to favourites/story alert etc you guys mean the world to me! Anyway's here's the third installment of Mischief and Mayhem, hopefully I can finish typing up chapter 4 in the next few days! Forgive me if there are a couple of errors but I'm posting this at 1am so I'm a touch tired :)

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Gears of war, would be awesome if I did though, I'd walk around in full cog armour all the time :P

**Chapter 3**

They all knew what was coming. Snapping into action Cole and Dom pinned down the trolley and yank Sarah free. She quickly pulls out her lancer as do the cover behind one of a dozen checkouts, she aims for the entrance of the store. The others had followed suit, using various obstacles as cover.

Not a minute later the ground infront of the store erupts dust and debree, much more than an average E-hole.

Sarah gulps as she realises the locusts had planned this attack, they'd figured out the patrol routes and were now ambushing gears, probably all around the city.

This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

As the dust was clearing, the repetitive drone of several hammerbursts tore through the silence. The team were quick to respond, using the lack of cover outside to their advantage as the locusts stood near the entrance, trying to advance on the small group of gears.

Already three locusts had been taken down, but to their horror every locust that went down another took it's place.

This was ridiculous, locusts never attacked with such organised co-ordination before, but there it was right before her eyes. A formation of locust drones, flanked by two boomers, with a couple of snipers hidden behind the E-holes, using the torn terrain as cover.

Switching her tac-com on while she reloaded, she shouts to marcus "Sarge, we're not gonna hold this out for much longer than 10 minutes. How long till evac?"

"They've withdrawn. Just hold it out, we'll be fine"

Taking down another locust, just to spot a boomer firing in her direction.

Fleeing her cover, she ducked behind another check out further down, to spot Dom using the next one as cover too. Quickly throwing a grenade out front she turned to Dom,"Think you can cover me while i snipe our boomer friends?"she shouted into her com, glancing back at Dom as she paused in her onslaught against th locust.

" 'course" flashing her a smile, she rolled her eyes, smiling while switching to her longshot. Shuffling to get a better view she aims for the boomer on her left who was too busy reloading slowly.

Taking a deep breath she took aim, slowly pulling the trigger with the breath.

Perfect shot.

Tore the boomers helmet right off.

Reloading, she took aim once more, taking a deep breath, tightening her finger on the trigger- she cursed, the boomer suddenly took a few steps to the left obscuring itself from her view, her bullet taking out a drone instead.

'Damn' she thought.

"Dom, try and give me some more cover, i'm gonna try and take out the other boomer!" she shouted, switching back to her lancer and taking out a few wretches that were scrambling out the E-hole.

Dom nodded to her, she smiled brightly before turning and breaking into a low run, using the checkouts she passed as cover as she races to the other side of the room to Baird and Cole.

" 'bout time you turned up! take out the boomer and some of those snipers would ya?"

Baird ever the gentleman. Smirking "Aw couldn't do it without me huh? didn't know you needed me so much" putting on a sickly sweet voice, eliciting a laugh from cole who was right next to the doors, using the wall as cover.

Recieving a filthy glare, she switched back to her longshot and aimed for the second boomer, it was aiming in their direction, it fired.

Missed.

Typical bad shot from a boomer, instead of blasting a gaping hole in the wall where Cole is hiding, it took out some of the doors and an unfortunate wretch that was too close...well maybe not that unfortunate.

Again regulating her breathing, she exhaled and fired taking the boomers helmet straight off in a flash. Reloading, she took aim once more "Steady. Steady. Come on stay still" she muttered to herself as the boomer figited whilest reloading.

Bang.

She fired, her aim a little off but she did manage to take out it's shoulder, causing it to drop the gun.

Of course this just pissed it off, so it charged in stupidly hoping to get close enough to attack it's shooter, but as it reached the door Cole appeared in it's path and reved his chainsaw against it's chest, slowly tearing through it's armour and eventually through it's chest as it roared in agony.

The corpse thudded to the ground, it's chest a matted mess of blood and flesh.

Cole dived back into cover, smug grin on his face "whoo baby, take some of that!" Sarah grinned at her trigger happy comrad, 'Ever the enthusiast' she thought before taking out a sniper and a drone with a single shot.

"Shit! Get down!"

As Marcus yelled into the tac-com, without hesitation everyone on Delta squad ducked, just to hear the roar of a mulcher going off as it hacked the entrance, attempting to mow down everyone inside. Glancing up as the roar died, she spotted two grenadiers, the other boomer standing between them.

"Marcus, they're teaming up, i gotta get higher to take 'em out quick, otherwise were gunna have some real shit on our hands" She quickly informed everyone, while blind firing in the locusts direction.

"Alright, but get moving!"

He ordered, murmering a quick affirmative she ducked and ran towards the office Baird was riffling through earlier.

The stairs were located not too far away from the office, and it provided enough cover for her to catch her breath. Quickly ducking into the office, she managed to escape the fray of bullets on her tail.

Leaning out the office she fired at the locusts trying to enter the building, before running further down the isle and taking to the stairs.

When she reached the top she was puffing, it's never easy running stairs in full armour. Navigating her through the decimated racks of stuff, she made it to what remained of the upstairs windows, offering her a good view of the fight below, not perfect but she couldn't complain.

Switching out her lancer for her longshot, she took out the boomer with ease now that it was helmet-less and couldn't anticipate her shot.

This left two grenadiers, five snipers from what she could see and about a dozen drones. Most of the wretches and tickers had been dispatched and disposed of, so only the odd one left to cause any damage.

Breathing out slowly she took out the grenadier to her right with practised ease, an aerial point of view makes the job much easier of up the second grenadier, she aimed before the window next to her shattered.

Ducking automatically, she took the moment to check in with the others.

"Hows it goin' down there?"

"Better, just keep takin' 'em out and we'll be home in an hour"

"Aye aye captain"

Smiling to herself, she peaked back out the window to notice the decline in locust forces, grinning she took aim once more. Rapidly takinf out drones, she muttered absent mindedly into the open com

"One potatoe." Shot.

"Two potatoe." Shot.

"Three potatoe." Shot.

"Four-" "Will you shut up, we're trying not to die down here!" shouted an obviously annoyed Baird

"Why don't 'cha make me?" grinning away while eliminating a stray ticker, "Dammit woman! Keep ya trap shut and let us do our jobs!"

"Hey i resent that, besides i could beat your ass in a shoot out any day of the week!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah!"

"Well i-" before Marcus could interrupt their bickering, Sarah gasped sharply and gave a muffled cry.

"You alright baby?" Cole ever conserned for his female team mate, her croaking reply "Yea i'm fine, just a nick... just gimme a sec to-" "No. Dom go check her out. We'll take care of these guys. Sarah hold tight Dom's comin' up." "I told you i'm fine, it's just a nick-" "Shut up and sit tight ya hear? thats an order!"

Mild grumbling could be heard from Sarahs end, but Marcus pretended not to hear her muffled complaints.

Dom arrived not two minutes later, not looking much worse for wear since she last saw him twenty minutes ago. She was found slumped against the short wall under the window, right hand clamped down, high up on her left arm.

Kneeling down infront of her, he tried to prise her hand away, only for her to be stubborn and not budge, despite her quite obvious pained expression.

"Sarah, let me take a look, i promise i'll be quick about it." Of course Dom had no idea why she was being so stubborn about it, they'd patched each other up a few times before, what made this one so different?

Upon seeing the sincere concern on her friends face, she reluctantly removed her hand slowly, the blood flowing donw her arm increasing quickly. "Looks like it caught an artery, i'll have to rap it up tight till we get back, a doctor will have to give you stitches", rolling her eyes in relief and annoyance "Great."

Dom used a scrap of bandage form Sarah's med-kit to wipse away some of the blood before putting on a thick dressing and wrapping her arm quickly, making sure it was nice and tight and that her sleeve wasn't caught in it.

However as he rolled sleeve up out of the way, he noticed her skin father up her arm was badly burnt, or at least it had been at some point.

The skin was all shiny and uneven, trying to see if it went further he started to push up her sleeve when a hand slammed down on his,

"Don't!...Just please don't"

She pleaded looking into his eyes, hoping her wouldn't say anything about it.

He just nodded after what felt like hours of staring, finishing off her bandages and rolling down her sleeve, he made a mental note to bring it up again later when he got the chance. "Thanks" she said quietly, as he stood and offered her a hand.

Once standing she heard the lack of gunfire and the noise of the others climbing up the stairs.

That's it for this chapter, hope you guy's have enjoyed it. Sorry again for my terrible lack of updates, I'll make it up I promise. Perhaps a little spoiler may encourage you guys to forgive me?

_ "Don't encourage her man! You stay the hell away from me" pointing an accusing finger at Sarah, she just smiled and held her arms out "You don't want a hug? What's the matter don't'cha love me?"_

Two guesses who's she's annoying? ;D

You guys love me really! (I hope)

Sox


End file.
